In oil and gas exploration, it is common for drilling operations to include drilling deviated (non vertical) and even horizontal boreholes. Such boreholes may include relatively complex profiles, including, for example, vertical, tangential, and horizontal sections as well as one or more builds, turns, and/or doglegs between such sections. Recent applications often utilize steering tools including a plurality of independently operable force application members (also referred to as blades or ribs) to apply force on the borehole wall during drilling to maintain the drill bit along a prescribed path and to alter the drilling direction. Such force application members are typically disposed on the outer periphery of the drilling assembly body or on a non-rotating sleeve disposed around a rotating drive shaft. Exemplary steering tools are disclosed by Webster in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,386 and Krueger et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,783.
In order to control the drilling along a predetermined profile, such steering tools are typically controlled from the surface and/or by a downhole controller. For example, in known systems, the direction of drilling (inclination and azimuth) may be determined downhole using conventional MWD surveying techniques (e.g., using accelerometers, magnetometers, and/or gyroscopes). The measured direction may be transmitted (e.g., via mud pulse telemetry) to a drilling operator who then compares the measured direction to a desired direction and transmits appropriate control signals back to the steering tool. Alternatively, the measured direction may be compared with a desired direction and appropriate control signals determined, for example, using a downhole computer. In curved sections of the borehole (e.g., builds, turns, or doglegs) the rate of penetration and/or the total vertical depth of the borehole is required to determine the desired direction. Such parameters are typically determined at the surface and transmitted downhole.
While such procedures have been utilized successfully in various drilling operations, both tend to be limited by the typically scarce downhole communication bandwidth (e.g., mud pulse telemetry bandwidth) available in drilling operations. Telemetry bandwidth constraints tend to reduce the frequency of survey data available for control of the steering tool. For example, in a typical drilling application utilizing conventional mud pulse telemetry, several minutes may be required to record each survey point and communicate with the surface. Such time delays render sustained control difficult at best and may lead to more tortuous borehole profiles that sometimes require costly and time consuming reaming operations.
Barr et al., in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0037963, discloses a method for measuring the curvature of a borehole utilizing a downhole structure including at least three longitudinally spaced distance sensors. The distance sensors are utilized to measure a distance between the structure and the borehole wall. The downhole structure typically further includes strain gauges deployed thereon to determine the curvature of the downhole structure when deployed in the borehole. The curvature of the borehole is then calculated from the curvature of the downhole structure and the distances between the structure and the borehole wall. The curvature of the borehole may then be used as an input component of a bias signal for controlling operation of a downhole bias unit in a directional drilling assembly.
The approach disclosed by Barr et al., while potentially serviceable in some drilling applications, suggests several drawbacks. First, as described above, Barr et al., disclose a complex apparatus for determining borehole curvature, the apparatus including at least three distance sensors and multiple strain gauges mounted on a structure, which is further mounted in a drill collar. Such complexity tends to increase both fabrication and maintenance costs and inherently reduces reliability (especially in the demanding downhole environment). Furthermore, the magnitude of the curvature is inadequate to fully define a change in the longitudinal direction of a borehole. As such, Barr et al. disclose a device having even greater complexity, including a roll stabilized platform suspended in the structure and a plurality of magnets for determining its orientation relative to the structure. Such additional structure is intended to enable the tool to determine both the curvature and tool face of the borehole.
Moreover, since the method disclosed by Barr et al. depends on distance measurements between the borehole wall and a downhole tool, the accuracy of the curvature measurements may be significantly compromised in boreholes having a rough surface (e.g., in formations in which there is appreciable washout during drilling). Another potential source of error is related to the length of the structure to which the distance sensors are mounted. If the structure is relatively short, then the curvature of the borehole is measured along an equally short section thereof and hence subject to error (e.g., via local borehole washout or turtuosity). On the other hand, if the structure is relatively long, then measurement of its curvature becomes complex (e.g., possibly requiring numerous strain gauges) and hence prone to error.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method and system for controlling downhole steering tools that address one or more of the shortcomings described above.